


Fragments

by Leya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e14 Born Under a Bad Sign, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henricksen captures the Winchesters. But his moment of triumph isn't as glorious as he imagined it to be.</p><p>Can be seen as a 'What if...?' for 'Born under a bad sign'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

The small white envelope sitting harmlessly on his desk made Henricksen's skin itch and crawl with foreboding. None of his colleagues admitted to placing it there. No-one even remembered where it had come from. It just appeared on his desk when he left for a short coffee-break, apparently delivered by someone completely invisible.

The black ink emphasised his name on the light surface, its position carefully centered on the crisp white paper. Henricksen studied the letters boldly leaning to the right and for one short moment he absurdly thought the only purpose of the handwritten letters consisted in mocking him with the secret they held.

Finally fed up with his own cowardice and hesitation the agent grabbed the letter and tore it open.

_Sam and Dean Winchester. Double Cross Inn, Room 22, I39, Illinois._

It most probably was nothing but a hoax.

Right. Because why would someone decide to serve him the Winchesters on the proverbial silver platter? Had finally one of those hero-worshipping fools they left behind in every city manned up enough to sell them out? Not very likely. Not after all of those months he wasted on finding just one witness courageous enough to testify against those monsters.

The message was faked. A joke. He couldn't believe a...single...word...

Henricksen tossed the letter aside and ordered a SWAT team.

 

\+ + +

 

The unnatural silence of the dark and moonless night already started to grate on Henricksens nerves when they finally decided to go in.

For almost three hours now they were sitting in complete silence, watching and waiting, trying to ensure that the Winchesters really were there. Although the black ’67 Impala parked in front of room number 22 was a dead giveaway they needed to be a hundred percent sure. Because as far as Henricksen was concerned, another failure was completely out of question.

“Alright. We’re going in.”

His softly whispered words were almost inaudible but they were all he needed to confirm him in his decision.

This time they would succeed. There would be no failure. This time they finally, finally would get the bad guys and this unnerving case could be closed.

“Go in quick, but carefully. Don't risk too much. Our opponents are the most dangerous men you ever met. If you have to shoot, shoot to kill.”

While he watched the men of the SWAT team going into positions, Henricksen felt the first twinge of uncertainty. The night was dark and moonless, perfect for an operation like this and still... there was this tiny little voice in the back of his head, telling him that something was off.

“Are you sure they're here?” Reidy was standing next to him, eyes hopefully fixated on their team, but his voice carried the first signs of defeat. “Maybe its just a big setup.”

Henricksen sighed inaudibly and shook his head. “I don't know. But as long as the Winchester's are concerned I'm not taking any risks. I'll take whatever I get.“

A sharp cry caught his attention. Looking up he realised that one of the men already had kicked down the door of the small apartment and now the others were swarming into the room.

„FBI! Freeze!“

The whole team seemed to stop dead in their tracks and although he yet had to take a look into the room Henricksen already knew that something had gone terribly wrong and so he quickly jogged across the parking lot and joined his men in the doorway.

 

\+ + +

 

Whenever Henricksen had thought about finally capturing the Winchesters so far he imagined it to be the most satisfying moment of his career. In one go he would shut up his colleagues, throwing all their taunting jokes and the pitying looks he received every time those freaky bastards once more managed to escape his carefully planned traps right back in their complacent faces.

Months after months had he studied the Winchesters and after all this time he got a proper idea of how they ticked. John Winchester had been a paramilitary bastard, completely off his rocker, infecting his boys with his delusions and insanities. The older boy ate it up with a spoon, following his father down this dark path of madness and blood while they both had the youngest Winchester under their thumb.

He had been sure of Dean to be a killing lunatic with his brother as a more or less willing accomplice. Sam Winchester was nothing but a misguided boy, tagging along because he loved and admired his brother and never knew anything else. He once tried to end it but probably he had been resigned to his fate after his short and disastrous escape to Stanford.

But the agent never, not once in all those months, imagined Sam Winchester to completely lose it, had never even believed the young man to be capable of beating his beloved older brother into a bloody pulp before cuffing him to the bed and brutally raping him. They almost lost the older Winchester on the way to hospital and the doctors first had thought that he wasn't going to make it.

Dean survived his injuries, at least physically, but mentally was a completely different matter. Henricksen had visited him several times, trying to make him talk about what happened but the young man was just lying in his hospital bed, staring at the ceiling and the agent soon had to accept that the once so cocky and loudmouthed young man now was nothing more than a shell, broken and shattered by his brother's cruelty.

Henricksen finished the last paragraph of his report, placed the signed papers on the middle of his desk and covered them with a paperweight.

From the very beginning those two young men had been a complete mystery to him, a puzzle he longed to solve with all his heart. For months and months he tried to keep up with the furious pace the Winchesters were setting, always hoping for the one final lead that would make their motives clear to him, that would decipher their weird actions and give him the insight he desired so badly.

Now his job was done and everything could have been fine if it wasn't for the fact that he still had absolutely no clue what had caused them to go on a killing spree. Right to the end the Winchesters remained insoluble.

It was hard to but his victory was meaningless, soiled by the fact that even when they went down the Winchesters still managed to outdo him.

“Ready?”

Henricksen nodded and followed his partner to the limousine that would take them to Sam Winchesters burial.

 

END


End file.
